Nickolas Twilight
Note: Nickolas Twilight is a completely different person from the original OC Nickolas December who i requested for deletion since I sold him to a friend who doesn't have a Wiki account. However, this is mine. He is also from the wattpad story called A Home Where A Goddess Lives Summary: Nickolas is a 18 year old male who moved to Japan from Sweden, and lives and works at a coffee shop, and loves to see people smile as they drink his coffee, and talk with their friends, however, he came across Amaterasu a sun goddess that is cute pretty young lady who happens to be a couple thousand years older then him, he took her in, and showed her how life in Japan works. Nickolas travels with Amaterasu as they come back towards the coffee shop from time to time. Fanon Ideas so Far * Nickolas Twilight vs Qrow Branwen (Complete) * Nickolas Twilight Vs Sephiroth Possible Opponents * Shadow Mikoto (OC) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kiru!) * Eugene Sims (Infamous: Second Son) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Akame (Akame Ga Kiru!) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Allen Walker (D.Gray-Man) * Minato Arisato (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3) * Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Raiden (Metal Gear) Character Info Note: Warning these are all spoilers from my wattpad story A Home Where A Goddess Lives. Just a heads up. and please don't use this character without my permission. * Name: Nickolas Twilight * Gender: Male * Age: 18 (Formerly) | 19 (Currently) * Species: Cambion (Half-Human, Half-Endless Demon) * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 123 lb * Alias: Six Winged Hell Sparrow, Digital Demon, Son of Demoness Coctura, Boyfriend of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, Endless Demon * Devil/Angel/Astral Arm: Blue Moon * Relatives: Yumari Skymning (Younger sister) (Human side), Lucifer Morningstar (Uncle) (Demon side), Amaterasu (Girlfriend), Coctura (Mother) Appearance Standard Appearance: Nickolas Twilight has long bright golden-blonde hair shines while within the moonlight, the left side of his hair reaches the middle of his cheek horizontally,and his fringes cover his forehead, and almost his right, but both his eyes can be seen, and are a amethyst purple color. The golden hair teens left side of his hair goes straight down as it reaches his chin. Nickolas' skin complexity is a pale white, but his skin seems shine when exposed to the moonlight, the golden hair teen wears a tight long jade black t-shirt that reaches towards his thigh, and he also wears a Azure blue, and obsidian black stripe hoodie that reaches his his elbows. Nickolas also wears charcoal black skinny denim jeans, along with ebony black color shoes (DmC Dante's shoes but cleaner). Nickolas' nails are painted midnight black, and Cyan blue in a checker pattern. Endless Demon Appearance: Nickolas' skin turns paper white as his left eye becomes void black with three crack like tats next to it. His jacket becomes snow-white with snow-white fur on the linings of the hood, cuffs, and bottom part of the jacket. The sleeves of the jacket our now up to his elbow. His t-shirt becomes charcoal black but retains his length like the jacket. However, his skinny denim jeans become black as charcoal as well, along with his boots becoming network combat boots that charcoal black as well. Nickolas' right arm becomes black as ink, and also gains a three inch spike on the elbow, with neon dark purple finger length claws. His palm has a form of cracked scale that is bright neon dark purple just like his finger, and tip of the spike coming from his elbow. Personality Nickolas is a naive, and kind young male, as he attends to make his costumers happy, and even when they're upset. Nickolas also showed kindness when he took care of Amaterasu when she fell unconscious, however, he doesn't know much about socializing, and making friends, which leads to him actually getting a friend for the first time which is Amaterasu. Nickolas was kind enough to let her stay with him, and give her clothes since the ones she was in were more for the old era. Nickolas has even shown an innocent side when he reveals he's never done anything sexual even after knowing he's part demon (sad life) however he's also shown a dark side when he notice a person attacked Amaterasu, and he went berserk as he particularly cut of his diamond hard wings, and contine to brutally murder the person. He also shown more kindness when he meets Yumari (You-Marie) a twelve year old angel who always wanted to play with, and he gladly did so, and he was happy and accepted we gift that she got for him. Feats * - beat down three thugs before he got his demonic powers * - one shot'd a thug by throwing a knife into his ribs before he unlocked his demonic power * - tanked three cars being thrown on top of him as they exploded in unison during his training with Amaterasu * - Unlocked his demonic powers * - defeated high ranking angels who can tank large planetary explosions * - defeated sareal who was able to tank two supernovas the size of the sun * - survived a fight with Blair the Undying * - clashed with Yumari Skymning a Half-Human, half-angel capable of manipulating concepts of anything her Sakura Moon blade cuts * - sparred with Blair when they became friends * - killed SSS Class demons the size of a skyscrapers, and are capable of causing * destruction at multi-continental scale, and tank them as well * - defeated Mana Darkness a vampire dragon who can punch, kick, and slash Hyper Suns out of existence * - Unlocked Berserker Majin Form whiched boosted his strength to new heights * - defeated Berserker Crimson in Devil Trigger * - destroyed multiple Solar systems during his clash with Berserker Crimson * - clashed with Nero Darkness the Vampire Dragon, also known as ruler of dragons * - Resisted Time, Curse, and Soul manipulation * - regenerated after being erased from existence by Nero, however, he was severally weakened * - gained an awakened ability of blue moon * - clashed and survived against Aurora Izaya who is the embodiment of Life, Death, Darkness, and Light * - Made Aurora fall in love with him, by literally just speaking to her politely * - Defeated Kaine Izaya, with the help of Blair * - survived an encounter against Alucard who is above Aurora and Kaine who are infinite dimensional beings * - gained Blue Moon's true form, Azure Reaper * - gained the Endless Demon Form * - kept up with Absalon who is the fasted character in his verse * - amount of all his battles he has not killed a single person except for Bersker Crimson and Sareal as he's more pacifist * - Is such a great cook, the chefs from high class restaurants from heave, and hell or jealous. Physicality * - Lifted up three cars * - threw a knife hard enough it went across an entire city * - hit an angel hard enough, he shattered Jupiter * - threw Sareal through the sun * - overpowered Yumari Skymning * - kicked, and threw SSS class demons into another atmosphere who weigh about 900 thousand tons * - grabbed and threw Mana darkness threw the largest hypersun in his solar system which was big as a solar system * - shattered the largest hypersun while fighting Mana Darkness * - ragdolled Berserker Crimson across multiple solar systems * - grabbed & Threw Nero through multiple planets (They were not inhabitant by life as Nickolas asked Nero to created a universe devoted of life, so no one gets hurt) * - Lifted up Aurora Izaya, although she weighs about as much as him * - While in Endless Demon Form, Nickolas lifted up half a galaxy Weapons Astral Blade Blue Moon Standard Appearance: Blue Moon is an astral arm in the form of a two shaku length O-Katana with a straight blade. The blade itself is neon midnight black, with a neon cyan blue lime in the middle of the blade that reaches close to the tip of the sword. It had a regular guard, and the handle had a dark blue color cloth, underneath the charcoal black colored cloth that is wrapped around the blade. Awakened Blue Moon Appearance: Awakened Blue Moon looks to be a great knife the size of Nickolas' torso down to his ankles, it is double edged, in resemblence to Ichigo's and Nero's swords. The top of the blade is straight, and the bottom curves in the point, and between the gaurd and blade is a web like spike, the handle is black, however, the blade itself is cyan neon blade, with midnight neon black at the edge and tip of the blade. (This is a very terrible description of his awakened blue moon blade. I'm sorry) Azure Reaper Appearance: ' Basically that, but the tip and edge of the scythe is neon midnight black, and the rest is neon cyan blue. (''Credit of the scythe drawing goes too guy who made the drawing) * - Virtually Indestructible * - Capable of cutting through dimensions, time, space, and harm spatial and intangible beings * - attacks the soul and existence of the victim it cuts through * - Immune to molecular, matter, and anti-matter manipulation * - Can bypass through all immunities * - Awakened Blue Moon stops all forms of a healing factor * - True Form Azure Reaper, negates all healing factors, while erasing the soul and existence of the victim it cuts through in one strike Knives * - Has infinite supply...somehow * - Thanks to Nickolas' uncle Lucifer they are virtually nigh-indestructible * - If they hit the target, they explode * - can cut through anything except for dimension, time, and space, however they can cut through spatial and intangible beings * - immune to molecular manipulation * - Thanks to Nickolas' uncle Lucifer MorningStar, they can bypass through immunities Speed * - Threw a knife fast enough, no one saw him move * - kept up with Amaterasu who one of the faster characters in his verse * - kept pace with Sareal who is fast as the speed of light * - kept pace with Blair who is FTL+ * - faster then Mana who's speed around a million times faster then the speed of light * - faster then Nero who is equal speeds to Mana * - kept up with Absalon who is the fasted character within his series. Durability * - Tanked three cars being thrown on top of him as they exploded in a unison * - tanked attacks from high ranking angels who's strikes are equivalent to planetary explosions * - tanked attacks from Sareal who's attacks are equivalent to a large planetary explosion * - Survived gun shots from Yumari that can put holes through planets * - tanked multi-continental attacks from SSS Class demons * - Withstood attacks from Mana who can punch, kick, and slash hypersuns out of existence * -While in Devil Trigger Nickolas withstood attacks from Berserker Crimson who can destroy solar systems * - Withstood attacks from Nero * - Survived attacks from Aurora an infinite dimensional being, although he was barely alive * - took hits from Kaine Izaya who is equal to Aurora * - survived an encounter from Alucard Izaya who is above Infinite dimension beings * - tanked attacks from Absalon who can destroy stars with punches, kicks, and slashes Abilities * '''Digital/Virtual/Video Manipulation: Creates digital weapons from games, anime, or TV shows. He mostly uses them as projectiles. * Flight: Through digital manipulation, Nickolas can create to wings for flight, or he can sprout his six sparrow wings and fly around. * Knife Manipulation: Can manipulate knives to shield himself, use as projectiles, or cause them to explode * High Resistances to Time, Curse, and Soul Manipulation: Was able to resist Mana's time manipulation. Resisted Berserker Crimson's stare which is suppose to burn souls by looking to his eyes (Basically Penance Stance) Resisted curses from a blade that suppose to kill the victim in one hit. * Immunity to poison: Same as all demons, angels, gods, and devils Nickolas has an immunity to poison. * Healing Factor/Regeneration: due to his demonic heritage, he can heal through wounds that otherwise would kill someone, as an endless demon, his body can regeneration from being erased from existence, However, after regenerating from being erased, he can't heal for 24 hours. * Superhuman Characteristics: As all demons, devil, angels, and gods Nickolas can reach limits beyond human limitations such as enhanced smell, eyesight, hearing e.t.c * Dimensional Creation: Nickolas can create dimensions the size of a planet, while his enemies are in his dimension their energy, is being ripped away rapidly * Light Manipulation: With the power to erupt light, with the eruption radius anyone Nickolas sees as an enemy is erased from existence * Transformation: Can tranform into Berserker Majin Form, and Endless Demon Form. * Teleportation: Can teleport at planetary range Skill Sets * Digital Devil Wave: Eminating a bright blue light around the blade, Nickolas swings his blade as it shoots a powerful digital blast wave capable of vaporizing a city out of existence from it's range. * Piercer: Basically Dante's stinger, but Nickolas' tranforms the blade into awakened Blue Moon. * Hyper-Flare: Nickolas forms a ball of pure light which erupts, erasing the people Nickolas' heart sees as enemies. * Checkmate: Nickolas' conjures a digital ball, and once we claps his hands onto it, it causes a mini explosion capable of planetary destruction in range. * Digital Barrage: Nickolas conjures digital blades, spears, javelins behind him, and launches them towards their opponent. * Digital Clones: Nickolas digitizes clones of himself to help in battle, however, not as strong as him, though their formidable opponents for the enemy. * Digital Rain Down: Nickolas conjures digital blades, spears, and javelins above his opponents as he launches them down. * Cooking Good Food: Nickolas cooks food, for himself, Amaterasu, Yumari, and Blair. Cause someone needs to be the to cook good food. Weakness * - Despite his feats, he's only planet level in base, solar system in Berserker Majin, and galaxy in Endless Demon Form * - Like all astral moon blades, Blue Moon cannot cut through other astral moon blades * - Naive and doesn't always take the right seriously * - Aurora held back a huge majority of her power (She was only use power to level a planet) against Nickolas, meaning she could've easily killed him if she wanted too * - Alucard almost killed him, and Blair in barely any effort * - His mother always erases ten minutes his memories if he finds out who she is * - healing factor efficiency is lowered when he's out of infernal energy * - After healing from being erased from existence, Nickolas was so drained of internal energy, that he was a lot more kill-able then before * - Had his memories erased by Aurora (Non-Canonly) (Happened in an Omake) * - One shot'd by Blair the Undying, 25% powered up Aurora, 15% powered up Alucard * -Lost a good amount of fights in his series. Themes Mary Sue Test Score: 32 '''(Orignally) '''Score: 38 (After Revised) Trivia * Nickolas originally started out as a character for a Devil May Cry x NieR: Gestalt fanon story, although after some time, I gave him his own original story. * His name was originally Nickolas Skymning, when he started out as a Devil May Cry x NieR: Gestalt character. * The difference between Nickolas Twilight and Nickolas Skymning is their background, love life, powers, and interactions towards people. * While Nickolas Twilight is a half-human/half-demon his counterpart used to be a Replicant before his body merged with soul of the Legendary Dark-Knight himself. Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Half Human Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants with a unique power